La mort d'Hermione
by Melicie
Summary: A l'aube de sa mort, oubliée de tous, Hermione se replonge dans ses souvenirs... One-shot.


_Ça y est, c'est fini. J'ai du mal à le croire, pourtant je sais que je vais le rejoindre, ce soir. Je le sens. Ma vie s'enfuit, lentement. Et il n'y a personne pour s'en apercevoir. Personne… Ce mot me parait si dur. Même pas un fantôme, même pas mes propres enfants ! Il ne reste que mes souvenirs…_

_Quelle ironie ! Moi, Hermione Granger, meilleure de sa promotion à Poudlard, héroïne de la Guerre, directrice du Département d'Application des Lois Magiques à la retraite, amie chère à Harry Potter, veuve de Ronald Weasley, mère de Rose et Hugo Weasley tout deux promis à une excellente carrière, je suis désespérément seule ! Il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de moi, pour m'accompagner dans mes dernières heures ici. Pourtant, tout était si bien… Comment ais-je pu en arriver là ?_

Après le dernier affrontement contre Voldemort et les mangemorts, nous sommes tous retournés à Poudlard pour une dernière année ensemble, pour passer nos ASPIC. Bien sûr, il avait fallu reconstruire l'école, trouver de nouveaux professeurs, mais finalement tout s'était bien passé et l'année avait été tranquille, sans soucis… Jusqu'à ce que Ron reçoive cette fameuse lettre, celle qui gâcha toute la fin de l'année.

Evidemment, Harry et moi étions là pour le soutenir, mais la mort de Charlie d'une morsure empoisonnée de dragon fut une épreuve pour nous aussi -bien que la famille Weasley était la plus touchée par ce triste évènement, qui nous relevions seulement des pertes.

Molly en fut atterrée : perdre deux fils, à quelque mois seulement d'intervalle ! Elle garda le lit plusieurs semaines, sombrant petit à petit dans la dépression. Nous commencions à craindre pour elle, Molly était âgée et très fatiguée depuis son combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la Grande Guerre. Mais contre toute attente, elle se releva. La mère de Ron avait toujours été une battante et l'annonce de la grossesse de Fleur lui redonna de l'espoir. Dès la naissance, elle consacra toute son énergie à s'occuper de sa petite-fille lorsque sa belle-fille lui confiait, ce qui arrivait souvent en fin de compte : Fleur était épuisé et elle avait dû reprendre le travail, son mari étant malade. Ron et Ginny était soulagés ainsi qu'Harry et moi : je considérais Molly comme ma deuxième mère et je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir quitter ce monde comme ses fils.

Nous avons tous réussi nos examens, puis je suis entrée au Ministère, pour aller jusqu'au bout de mes projets de lois sur les elfes de maison. Une fois que cela fut fait, on me proposa un poste au Département d'Application des Lois Magiques, ce que j'acceptais. Harry, de son coté, réalisa son rêve de devenir auror sous les ordres de Kingsley Shacklebolt tandis que Ron s'engageait dans la boutique de son frère, Farce pour Sorcier Facétieux, à la fois pour le soutenir, George ne s'était pas remit de la perte de son jumeau, et pour gagner un peu d'argent. Un peu plus tard, Ron rejoignit Harry au Bureau des aurors.

A l'époque, tout allait bien, j'étais tranquille avec Ron. Harry et Ginny avaient décidé de se marier après les études de cette dernière, mais nous n'étions pas aussi pressés, et je prenais du bon temps avec mon amour, mon seul vrai amour depuis mes premières années à Poudlard. De temps en temps, nous revoyions nos amis. Luna s'était mariée, ainsi que Neville qui avait obtenu le poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard ; j'étais tellement heureuse pour lui.

Nous avons fini par nous marier, Ron et moi. Quelques mois plus tard, Harry et sa femme eurent leur premier enfant, James Sirius, et nous firent l'honneur de nous nommer parrain et marraine. L'année d'après, deux nouveaux bébés rejoignirent la famille, ma fille Rose et le petit frère de James, Albus Severus. Deux ans plus tard, à nouveau, deux nouvelles têtes firent leur apparition. Notre famille s'était agrandie avec mes deux bébés, Rose et Hugo, et les trois enfants de Ginny, James, Albus et Lily.

Malheureusement le temps passait vite et les années défilèrent sans que j'aie le temps de les compter. Tout à coup, j'eus trente ans, puis trente-cinq. Les enfants entrèrent à Poudlard, Harry eut une promotion, Kingsley devint Ministre, … Trente-neuf ans.

_Trente-neuf : ce chiffre, je ne le supporte plus. Comme le dix-huit. Ils sont synonymes de malheur. A partir de cette année-là, tout alla de travers. Plus exactement, à partir du mois d'avril. Le dix-huit avril._

J'avais été promu directrice de mon département et, pour fêter cela, j'avais invité les Potter à dîner. Les enfants étaient chez leurs grands-parents paternels, Harry et Ron devaient rentrer de mission d'une minute à l'autre et je finissais les dernières touches du repas en les attendant. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit dans le salon. Au même moment, il y eut des bruits étranges dehors. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut un groupe de personne. Deux d'entre elles portaient quelque chose. Je haussai les épaules, vaguement inquiète, et allai accueillir les Potter et Ron qui devaient être arrivés par la Poudre de Cheminette. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans mon salon : Ginny était en pleurs dans les bras de son mari qui tentait de la réconforter. Harry me lança un regard désolé :

« Hermione…

- Harry ! Ginny ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Tu sais, je suis autant touché que toi…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ! Et où est Ron ?

- Hermy, je suis…

- Harry, OU EST MON MARI ? »

Prise d'un doute soudain, je vacillais et me rattrapai au mur. Non… Ce n'était pas possible…

« Il l'ont eu par traîtrise. Il en combattait un et l'autre lui a lancé un sort par derrière.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Hermione, soupira mon ami.

- JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! »

Au début je n'y aie pas cru, j'avais toujours eu une grande imagination, après tout. Et puis il était si fort… Pourtant, les mots d'Harry résonnèrent avec force dans mon esprit.

« Il est mort Hermione…

- NOOON ! »

Ginny sanglotait doucement. Harry l'avait assise sur un fauteuil. Il s'avançait maintenant, les bras écartés comme pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me reculai, instinctivement. Il eut un sourire navré à travers les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Non… » soufflai-je.

A ce moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je me précipitai dans l'entrée, m'éloignant de ce salon de malheur. En passant, je renversais un vase, mais quelle importance ? J'ouvris la porte avec le peu de forces qui me restaient, presque désespérément.

« Toutes mes condoléances, madame Weasley. »

Devant mes yeux agrandis par l'horreur, l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots s'écarta un peu, me laissant voir la petite délégation qui l'accompagnait. Tous ces visages fermés… Parmi toutes ces personnes, les deux que je vis en premier furent celles que j'avais déjà remarquées auparavant. Elles tenaient quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à un brancard… Sous une couverture, on devinait les contours d'un corps…

« NON ! hurlai-je encore une fois.

- Hermione ! »

J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi, je sentis des bras qui me rattrapèrent au moment où je m'effondrais en arrière puis je perdis connaissance.

_Aujourd'hui ces pas ne retentissent plus dans le couloir, ces bras ne sont plus là pour me soutenir quand je tombe, je suis seule. Toujours seule._

_C'est à la fois si facile et si dur de se rappeler… Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment mais ça me fait si mal quand j'y repense… Au début, on m'a dit que la douleur s'atténuerait au fil du temps mais c'est faux. Chaque matin quand je me lève, chaque soir quand je rentre, chaque nuit quand je me couche, je redécouvre son absence…_

Molly ne s'est jamais remise de la mort de Ron. Additionnée à la mort de Fred et de Charlie, auxquels elle pensait sans cesse, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. De nombreuses disputes avaient lieu au Terrier et l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Moi-même, je n'y revins que très peu souvent. Trop de souvenirs. Grand-mère Weasley retomba donc en dépression, et finit par rejoindre ses fils un an après la mort du plus jeune. Les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire, elle s'était laissée mourir. Arthur décéda deux ans plus tard, tranquillement, dans son sommeil. Il devait faire un doux rêve, car ses traits étaient apaisés. Alors comment en vouloir après à Harry et Ginny d'avoir déménagé à la campagne, loin des soucis qui s'étaient abattus sur nous ? Seul l'espoir de voir leurs enfants grandir en paix les avait motivés.

Je demeurai dans notre grande maison, seule la majorité de l'année. Les enfants restaient à Poudlard, même pendant les vacances de Noël et allaient voir leurs cousins une semaine lors de vacances d'été. Cela ne me laissait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter de mes bébés. De plus, une certaine distance s'était insinuée entre eux et moi depuis la mort de leur père. Il en avait été de même avec la plupart de mes connaissances, d'ailleurs.

Les jours, monotones, passaient lentement. Je dépérissais peu à peu. Harry tenta de me faire venir à la campagne, mais je refusai. Je ne voulais pas perdre le peu qu'il me restait de mon mari. Cela donna lieu à une dispute, d'ailleurs : il me criait que lui et Ginny étaient autant affecté que moi par l'absence de Ron et je lui répondais des choses que je ne lui aurais jamais dites dans mon état normal. Malheureusement il dut me croire, car il partit immédiatement sans ajouter un mot. Ginny me lança un regard plein de reproches et je m'en voulu. Mais je ne me suis jamais excusée. Ma fierté, ou ma honte peut-être, me l'interdisait.

_Comme je le regrette, aujourd'hui. Comme ils me manquent, mes amis de toujours…_

Je ne revis plus Harry pendant un long moment. Parfois, je le croisais au Ministère, mais nous ne nous adressions pas la parole. Un jour pourtant, il vint à la maison pour s'excuser un peu et prendre des nouvelles. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, la situation dégénéra en dispute et Harry préféra partir avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Hugo et Rose m'en voulurent énormément. Ils ne se séparaient quasiment jamais de leurs cousins mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus aller chez les Potter, la situation était trop tendue.

_Mes soleils, vous me manquez… Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée. Je suis si fière de vous !_

Puis le moment que je redoutais secrètement arriva. Rose atteint sa majorité et la fin de ses études. Pendant l'été qui suivit, elle rencontra un bel Américain et le suivit aux Etats-Unis. Elle m'envoyait souvent des cartes et passait de temps en temps à la maison, mais ses visites s'espacèrent, petit à petit. Hugo se consacrait à sa passion, le Quidditch. Il espérait qu'une équipe finisse par le remarquer, et il était tellement bon que cela finit par arriver. Il devait tenir cela des ses oncles, Fred et George. Dans tout les cas, sur un terrain, une batte dans les mains, il faisait un malheur. Un jour, il reçut une lettre lui indiquant qu'il avait été sélectionné comme titulaire dans l'équipe d'Irlande. Evidemment. A l'étranger. Je soupirai, mais je ne pouvais l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. Et mon deuxième petit amour s'envola loin de moi. Les années passèrent, avec elles leurs lots de cartes, faire-part de mariage ou de naissance. De temps en temps, je recevais une visite, mais, au fil du temps, il y en eu de moins en moins. Pour mes nouveaux voisins, je n'étais qu'une vielle dame qui vivait seule. Je devais faire au moins cinq ou dix ans de plus que mon âge.

Au bout de quelques temps, on me conseilla gentiment de prendre ma retraite. Horrifiée, je m'exclamai que je n'avais pas l'âge, que je n'avais rien à faire d'autre, mais ils insistèrent, et je dus reconnaître que les années avaient passées et que je n'étais peut-être plus en état de travailler correctement. J'avais régulièrement des nouvelles des Potter par la presse et quelques cartes mais je ne les revis plus. Je supposai qu'ils m'en voulaient d'avoir été si égoïste après la mort de Ron…

Je dus donc prendre une retraite forcée mais, pour moi qui ne vivais plus que pour mon travail, cela ressemblait plus à une descente aux enfers. J'étais devenue grand-mère, mais je ne vis jamais mes petits-enfants, ils étaient trop jeune pour voyager et moi trop âgée, trop fatiguée. Petit à petit, je fus oubliée de tous.

_Et me voilà maintenant, je vais mourir, tranquillement, je vais rejoindre Ron. Je me demande s'il me voit, de là-haut. S'il voit ce que je suis devenue sans lui. Oh, Ronald, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Mais maintenant, je te rejoins enfin…_

* * *

En ce début de soirée, une jeune femme jardine dans son jardin quand la porte de sa voisine s'ouvre. Une vielle dame un peu folle, qui parait toujours ailleurs, voilà ce qu'en pense Alice Walter. La vielle dame sort de sa grande maison et se poste devant les escaliers qui mènent à la petite allée débouchant sur un portail qui donne sur la rue.

Alice relève la tête, intriguée, quand la vielle bascule en avant et tombe sur les dalles dures de l'allée. Sa tête heurte un pot à fleur en terre cuite qui se casse sous le choc. Alice pousse un cri quand elle voit le sang qui s'écoule de la tête de sa voisine et cours chercher son mari. Anthony se précipite vers le corps ravagé d'Hermione Granger pendant que sa femme appelle les urgences. Mais quand les médicomages arrivent, il est trop tard.

* * *

Dring !

Driiiinnng !

« Oh Harry, tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'on serait tranquille ce soir !

- Trente secondes mon cœur. Allô ? »

Ginny Potter observe un peu inquiète le visage de son époux blêmir au fil de la conversation.

« Très bien. Je comprends. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir prévenus. »

N'y tenant plus, dès que Harry raccroche elle s'écrie :

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ginny… C'est Hermione. Elle est morte. »


End file.
